


the last of the real ones

by mermaidhanji



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Drabble Collection, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, self-harm ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhanji/pseuds/mermaidhanji
Summary: A collection of McGenji drabbles; ratings will vary.





	1. shimada/shimadas' assassin; T

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up it's me back at it again with the mcgenjis
> 
> 'I HAVE SO MUCH COMING' i say as i proceed not to write lmao. here i'll just put me drabbles that i write for these two and hopefully writing little tidbits here and there will help my Writing Juice flow. please check the title of each chapter for the rating of the drabble! they will be everywhere from G to E. i'll also ofc update the tags as i go and put em in the notes before each drabble.
> 
> title is from the fall out boy song of the same name cause im predictable lol
> 
> [mccree voice] LET'S GET THIS DOGGY MOVING. first drabble: rated T, blackwatch era, warning for like... slight self-harm ideation?? y'all ever think about how genji was conscripted into blackwatch to help topple his family's empire and how he may have had to kill his own family members when he was so fucked up from being killed by family members himself??? yeah.

"I'm a murderer." Genji's venomous glare wasn't trained on anything in particular. He simply stared into empty space, flicking his wrist back and forth, sheathing and unsheathing the shuriken in his forearm. "They were all murderers too; they were complacent in my own, even if they did not land the blow. But I survived." His voice was full of something dark and dreadful, like a beast crawling on its belly. "They did not."

McCree was speechless. What could anyone say to that? All he knew was, like acid, Genji was eating himself alive. His left hand was fisted and shaking, his right thumbing the blades in his very body as though playing with fire.

"Hey," McCree said, softly. Slowly, carefully, he reached over to Genji's right hand—giving him space and time to draw away, nothing that would shock him. Genji glanced briefly at McCree's approaching hand, and his own movements slowed.

McCree's fingertips found Genji's mechanized wrist. The shuriken were held carefully between his silicone fingers, bared and sharp like claws.

Words would do nothing if they weren't honest, McCree learned that quickly about Genji. If he had none, he would say none. But, emboldened, he rested his hand fully over Genji's wrist, gentle and groundbreaking. Genji spoke in actions, he knew; and he was inclined to do the same.

McCree glanced up. Genji's eyes were locked on where they joined, and the red-hot poison in his gaze seemed to slither away, like a snake returning to its den. McCree wasn't naïve; a touch of the hand wasn't a cure. But maybe, for the moment, it would be enough to drain the wound.

Genji slid the shuriken back into his forearm, and tentatively took McCree's hand in his own.


	2. stars and moon; E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated E; both genji and mccree are trans in literally anything i write even if it doesn't come up i'm not just here for the porn y'all. language used is kept ambiguous, and while i'm trans i'm not transmasc, so if someone who is would like to point out something or correct me on anything please feel free!

"Fuck, Genji," McCree whined; Genji was sucking on his nipple and thrusting the vibrator in and out, and McCree's thighs shook where they straddled Genji's. His fingers tangled in green hair when Genji used his teeth, and trailed his flesh hand up McCree's back, nails catching on the ridges of his spine.

Suddenly, those lips fell away and his wrist stilled, and McCree thought he could've cried.

"Don't look so sad, love," Genji murmured sweetly, peppering McCree's hairy chest with kisses. "Fuck yourself, go on." It was said with gentle encouragement, and the way Genji looked up at him with eyes full of love and heat made him moan.

With one hand on the headboard, McCree bounced on the vibrator in Genji's grasp, and let out an unsteady cry. Genji's lips were everywhere he could reach, and while his squeeze to McCree's ass was firm, he allowed the other to guide the rise and fall of his own hips. Faster, faster, and McCree was getting louder, and Genji was just sitting beneath him watching as he worked himself over the vibrator, and it was all so much and so good.

He sank down to the hilt, where he could feel Genji's fingers as he rocked. "Fuck," McCree panted with every roll of his hips, "Fuck, fuck, oh fuck," his head fell back and Genji seized the opportunity offered up on a gilded platter, biting down on his soft neck and sucking _hard_ , dragging fingernails down McCree's back, and McCree's voice shook as he nearly screamed with his orgasm. Genji held him through it, trailing kisses down his slack jaw as cry after cry fell from his open mouth, and his hips twitched, and his limbs absolutely trembled, the force of it making him see stars.

Eventually, he slumped boneless over Genji with just a whimper, and the vibrator powered off. Genji eased down onto his back with his lover on his chest; McCree shivered as the vibrator was slid out, and he nestled comfortably in the crook of Genji's neck, smiling when Genji kissed his sweaty hair.

His back was rubbed soothingly through the timeless haze of the wind down, and when his breath finally returned, McCree rasped: "Damn."

"How do you feel?" Genji murmured against his temple.

"Tired. Amazing." McCree lifted his head just slightly to smile at the man he loved so much. "Haven't come that hard in a while."

Genji's quiet chuckle sent his heart fluttering. "I try."

Worn as he was, McCree leaned up for a kiss, messy and full of warmth. Genji smiling against his lips made him melt. Upon parting, McCree asked, "You want a go?"

"I'm okay." The tip of his nose was kissed. "I would just like to hold you."

"Got it, sweetheart." McCree sank back down with a grin, snuggling against the other. Genji's arms encircled him, strong and steady, their legs tangled together, and McCree was over the moon.


End file.
